


Al(l) I want for Christmas

by vonKrolock (Mauness)



Series: Originally posted elsewhere ~ multiple fandoms [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on prompts, Best Friends, Christmas, Drabbles, Funny, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Hugo, In some parts not in an actual relationship, Lovers, M/M, Ravenclaw Rose, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/vonKrolock
Summary: A collection of mostly unrelated short Scorbus fanfics, based on prompts from a few challenges.Based around Christmas.Some tags are already there, other warnings will come as notes for each chapter.





	1. Close friends

**Author's Note:**

> Telling the family around Christmas.

It is Christmas! Though for once, I am more nervous than excited. Scorpius will come over to meet my family and my whole family would be here for Christmas dinner. Al my cousins are here already and the parents will come in time for dinner. My grandparents are here as well. Grandma Molly is making the dishes, while granddad Arthur is doing who knows what. Probably looking over at his rubber ducks. Which I don't see the use of. There are more interesting Muggle things than bath toys. The only one of the adults, including my grandparents but excluding Teddy, who know about Scorpius and I, is my dad. Surprisingly he took it well, he said he already knew I was gay and that he trusted my instinct. That was a relieve. It still is, but he and my cousins -you can't have secrets at Hogwarts- warned me for mum and uncle Ron. So that makes me rather nervous. Therefore I am pacing in front of the fireplace right now, Scorpius can floo in at any moment. I sigh. Lily comes in and tells me that Scorpius would know what to do, before she takes me with her to the garden. 'For distractions,' in her words.  
'Albus,' I hear my brother say, just a few minutes later. 'Your dearest friend is here,'  
I roll my eyes at him and give Lily a knowing look, before I run. I have not seen him in a week and how cliche it may sound. This holiday I did miss him. James is sending Scorpius glares when I walk in, after slowing down in the hallway. 'James, get over it.' I say, before hugging my boyfriend.  
'It might already be a year, but I will never get used to Malfoy,'  
I glare at James. He is the worst yet. He keeps bugging me about us. It is a wonder that he kept his mouth shut about it. Luckily Lily and everyone else did get over it and see more than his looks and name now. Rose, Lily and Hugo even are close friends of Scorp, even though he and I are Slytherins, Lily and Rose two Ravenclaws and Hugo a Hufflepuff. For us it doesn't matter. James quickly leaves the room and I decide to let Scorp meet my grandparents. Just when I take him to the kitchen, dad apparates in the room. He smiles at me and looks at Scorp. 'Nice to meet you, mr. Potter,' Scorpius says politely. 'Nice to meet you as well, Scorpius. I heard a lot about you,'  
'Dad!' I protest.  
Scorpius laughs, I shake my head. 'And you can call me Harry,' Dad says, ignoring me.  
Scorpius nods. Then more people start to come in.  
We all take our seat for Christmas Dinner, while waiting for Ron, Hermoine and my mum. Merlin knows why they come in last. I hear them coming in and hold my breath. 'Harry, why is-' Ron starts.  
'He is a friend of Albus and Lily,' and Hugo and Rose. 'So we invited him over,'  
Dads interruption keeps Ron quiet. Everyone takes seat and soon the conversations are about the food. Some people look at Scorp, but so far the reactions are grown up enough.  
While we're having the main dish, I decide to come clean. I look at Scorp and he looks okay with it. After a year we are finally ready. 'I want to say something,' I say loudly.  
That is the only way that I get all the attention. Dad looks at me. 'What is it?' mom says.  
I feel scared, but there is no way back. 'Scorpius is my boyfriend,' I say, while looking around the table, awaiting reactions.


	2. Albus vs Lily part 1 & 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose tries a new spell on Albus... two days after Hugo decides to create a special mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for body swap.  
> Names mentioned are from the point of view of Albus, even though the persons might look different than usual.  
> And Mistletoes might actually already be with the Hogwarts decoration, but not in this story. (:
> 
> Inspired by: fanfiction.net/s/4053434/1/Awkward-Transformation

Rose Weasley, as the Ravenclaw she is, could not be happier at the moment. She had worked for a while on spellmaking and even though it is advantaged work, she now has a working spell. You only had to think of anything you wanted to forget for a while when the spell was casted and you would forget about it for two days. It isn't much, but Rose is proud on herself nevertheless.  
Albus Potter, Rose's nephew, comes from around the corner. Rose smiles brightly at him. 'Albus,' she says delighted. 'It finally works. I forgot about my homework for a while!'  
Albus shakes his head. It is Christmas in a few days, so homework is without any magic already not on his mind. He knows it is his last year, but he still has some time. This holiday most of their family decided to stay at Hogwarts. Albus wanted to experience the magic on Hogwarts itself and was not the only family member to think so. Neither Rose or Albus has ever been on Hogwarts during this time of the year. 'Aren't you excited?' Rose asked.  
'No. Why would I? Making new spells is very advanced, there is enough chance on side effects,'  
'I am still me aren't I?'  
'You could just be lucky this time, Rose.'  
'Don't you have any faith in me? I even can show it now, which is a good idea.'  
Before Albus could object anything, Rose already aimed her spell at Albus. 'Just think of anything you can forget for two days.'Albus' mind goes to the sorting of Lily. Not that Gryffindor was unexpected.  
Then he does not know what he thought of before. 'See,' Rose says glumly, before she walks toward the great hall.

Albus sleep was full of weird dreams and he was not the only one. Not that he knows that when he wakes up. He looks around and is shocked by venetian and crimson red curtains. That is not how his dorm looks like, definitely not. He can say so after seven years, mind you. Even the snoring of Scorpius isn't there. A sound he misses, how annoying it might be at times. Not that Scorpius can annoy him long enough to actually annoy him. After further inspection, he feels hair touching his back. While thinking that he needs more sleep, he is probably half-sleeping, Albus turns around, on his stomach. This only leads to more shock. He feels breasts. 'What the-' Albus begins.  
He stops by his own voice, it is a lot more feminine as usual. Still it sounds kind of familiar to him, but he can't put a name to it. Warily he stands up and looks at himself. He sees a gold with red nightgown. Utterly confused, he walks to the restroom. There is a lot of red around him, more than he is used to. It should be green. Albus nearly can't find the restroom, but a girl walks out of it in front of him. In the restroom he sees his sisters face in the mirror. Puzzlepieces connect in his head, after most of the shock is gone. 'Rose,' he groanes.  
How is Albus going to pretend to be a girl? Better said, his own sister. This feels wrong in so many ways. 'You're okay?' He hears one of Lily's housemates ask. He opens the restroom and nods toward the girl from before. Not everyone needs to know about this issue. After a quick dressing, with eyes closed, Albus sees that it is 9:15. He walks out of the -still strange to him- common room of Gryffindor. At least that explained the venetian red curtain. He does not dwell on that, because he is on a mission find Rose. As soon as possible.  
Rose is found talking to Hugo. 'Rose Weasley,' Albus starts.  
She looks shocked. 'Lily? What's wrong?'  
'No side effects you say?'  
Hugo looks at Rose. Rose looks surprised. 'What are you talking about?' she wonders aloud.  
Albus takes her with him, or her, now. 'Your spell went wrong.' he says directly.  
'How do you-'.  
At that moment, Albus sees himself walking around the corner. Lily is clearly confused. She walks directly towards Albus, 'What is this,' she looks at Rose, 'Lily?'  
Albus sighs. 'Rose here did a spell. And it went wrong. Obviously. Very wrong.'  
Rose starts to understand. 'You... switched body's?'  
'Clearly.' Albus says dryly.  
'Rose!' Lily says panicking. 'I can't stay a boy!'  
'Wait two days,' rose says. 'It should wear of by then, hopefully...'  
'Rose!' both Albus and Lily protest.  
'I really don't know how to fix this, sorry guys. And no, Li.. I mean Albus. Killing me won't help you,'  
Sighing in defeat Albus walks away. Lily stops him, before he can enter the great hall. 'We should act like each other, so don't go and sit by Scorpius.'  
'But..,'  
'I know he is your best friend, but do you want everybody to know?'  
'Not realy, okay you might be right. It might be for the best,'  
Albus was not in a good mood entering the great hall after that, he missed his best friend (and secret crush) already. 

\--

After one day, the whole being-Lily thing makes Albus Even more moody. Lily's friends sadly decided to stay at Hogwarts as well this Christmas and they are way too energic for him. He msises the remarks of his fellow Slytherins, not that there were many more than he and Scorpius at the moment. He still misses it. So much more him. That no one knows who he actually is, only makes the matter that much harder. He is not that good in acting.  
After stopping himself from walking towards the dungeons -he still does not walk entirely as Lily, but no one seems to notice -, he bumps into Scorpius. Albus' face starts to flush, to his own dismay. Normally that doesn't happen. It must be because he is Lily now. He feels with her if it happens this fast. That can't be nice. Scorpius looks at him. 'Eh Lily... are you okay?' he askes.They get along normally, thanks to Albus himself. 'Yeah, I am fine,' Albus mumbles.  
He then turns around and walks toward the Gryffindor tower. Lily told him the password, so he can get in. He sleeps in early, perhaps he would be his normal self tomorrow? After the spell duration perhaps?  
There was no such luck, as Albus wakes up in Lily's bed again the following morning. He walks towards the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Hugo and Roxanne join him, just a few minutes later. 'Tomorrow is Christmas!' Hugo grins.  
Albus nods with a small smile. 'That's true,' he says.  
'But there are no mistletoe's,' Hugo notices.  
'That is not the only thing about Christmas, look how decorated it is!' Rose answers.  
She just came walking by and stood listening to her family. 'It is Hogwarts, what do you expect?' Albus mumbles.  
'Mistetoe's?'  
'What is you thing with those branches anyways Hugo, do you want to kiss your family?' Roxanne asks.  
'No.. but there are other people, Lily's friends and Scorpius for example, not that I like any of them. It just could be fun,'  
'You're kind of smart brother,'  
'Thanks Rose,' Hugo says with a misschievious grin. 'Wait.. we could make one!'  
'No,' Albus says. 'I don't trust you two with making something like that.'  
'Have a bit faith Lily. Where are you afraid of?' Hugo asks.  
'Nothing, it is just-.'  
'I heard your blushed at Scorpius,' Roxanne says smiling.  
'Oh' says Hugo. 'That is the perfect idea!'  
Before anyone can really try to stop him, Hugo is already leaving the Great Hall, ready to transform anything he can find into a mistletoe with a little bit extra.

Hugo walks with a smile on his face half an hour later back to the Great Hall. Most people are gone by now, except for Lily, Albus, Scorpius, and Rose. Which is perfect for Hugo's plan. He hangs the mistetoe next to the entrance door and looks at Lily and Scorpius at the Slytherin table. The mistletoe is supposed to attract Scorpius and Albus in Lily's body and only a kiss can undo this. 'We should say hi to Albus,' Hugo says.  
Albus looks at Rose, but does follow Hugo with Rose to Lily and Scorpius. He feels it happening. Damn the Weasley-Granger siblings. Lily and Scorpius are already on their way out of the great hall. 'Albus,' Hugo says, when he stops Lily and Scorpius 'Hi!'  
'Hi,' Lily answers with a smile.  
The mistletoe starts moving when Scorpius and the actual Albus stand next to each other and it stops above their head. After a look to the decoration, Albus looks at Rose. 'Don't you think one thing is more than enough in barely two days?'  
'Wait.' Hugo says. 'This is my fault Lily, I did this. The mistletoe won't go away till you kiss your crush,'  
'Hugo,'  
Albus sounds a bit angry. He is. 'Why do you think this is funny?' He continious. 'No offence Scor..pius.'  
'None taken,' Scorpius smiles.  
'You blushed yesterday, I am only helping you,'  
Albus looks at Hugo, who said that. 'I don't need your help. Now.. how do we fix this?'  
'Only kissing each other, on the lips, will fix this. The mistletoe will follow you two everywere. Sorry Lily! Don't look at me like that!'  
'Perhaps we should leave them alone for a bit,' Rose says.  
Even if it is only to ignore the death glares Albus send them. He rather has the branches following him than kissing Scorp as Lily. Scorpius and him are the only ones left in the Great Hall. 'So..' Albus starts.  
'Sorry Lily, but I really won't and can't kiss you,' Scorp answers him.  
'I completely understand, sorry for my family.'  
'That is not your fault, I guess,'  
Scorpius tries to smile, while looking at the mistletoe above him. 'What is wrong?' Albus asks.  
He knows his best friend, so he sees when something is wrong. 'Nothing you need to worry about Lily,'  
'Well, we're stuck together, so we better talk about something. Or just kiss.'  
'No!'  
'Okay, I didn't take offence before, but where does the anger come from?'  
'I just..'  
Albus waits till Scorpius goes on. 'You just..?' he breaks the little silence following the two words Scorpius said.  
'I can't kiss the little sister of my crush okay? And I can't believe I just told you that, no one-'  
'You like me?'  
'I am pretty sure I just said-'  
'Oh crap... Sorry Scorpius. I have to go. Mistletoe be damned,'  
Not realizing Lily swears a lot less, Albus runs from the great hall and towards the Ravenclaw entrance. To his luck, Hugo and Rose are taling in front of it. 'Rose,' he starts. 'It has been longer than two days, the least you can do is help us, and Hugo. This branch is annoying me..'  
A part of the branch did follow him. 'Liky,' Hugo starts.  
'Albus.' Albus corrects him. 'Rose swapped our body's...'  
'Not on purpose!'  
'Oh,'  
'Now. Make a counter spell, you probably can do it.'  
Rose sighs. 'I don't.'  
'So. I am damned and I halfly blew my cover to Scorp-.'  
Scorpius himself interupts me. 'You are different than usual.'  
I sigh. 'Of course I am!' I say. 'And Rose here is completely to blame.'  
'At least you realized feelings,' Rose says.  
'I already knew them,' I answer. 'Does not make it easier.'  
'You I don't like you like that..'  
I slowly lose my consciousness then and miss his complete sentence.

I wake up under a green blanket and with Scorpius snoring next to me. I am back! Luckily. Now I only need to tell Scorp that I like him back, but I have time for that. I am tired.


	3. A gift from Zonko's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus wants to buy gifts for Christmas with his best friend Scorpius, earlier than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings apply I guess

'You know what we could do now?' I ask Scorpius.  
I am excited. Christmas is coming and we're at Hogsmeade today, this means we can buy presents. Something I look forward to this year. I have a lot of idea's, for once concerning nice Christmas gifts. 'We could drink some Butterbeer?' Scorpius proposes.  
I shake my head. I love my best friend, but some things he just doesn't seem to get at all. Even if I don't always buy presents on time, I do love Christmas. It really is the best time of the year. 'We could buy Chrismas presents!'  
Scorpius shakes his head at my enthusiasm for it. 'We have enough other time to do so, and you never buy presents this early.'  
'Yeah, but since we are at Hogsmeade, I know what our usual plans are, however I and the plans can-'  
'Exactly, there are seventeen shopping days before Christmas. So, there are sixteen days before we begin shopping. That is how we always do it. Why not this time as well?'  
'Plans can change like I was saying, Please Scorp... Why don't we try Zonko's, I might find something for my family.'  
Scorpius looks at me. 'You know you're crazy right?'  
I nod, I hear that a lot. 'So you do it?'  
'Well, walking into a shop can't harm so much.'  
Excitedly, I pull him into the shop.  
My eyes land on some extandable ears, I heard a lot about them. Uncle George might still like them. After walking through the other parts of the shop and while ignoring Scorpius protests, I buy the ears as a present for my uncle. This year I was going to do this present-thing right. Starting now.


	4. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorbus on a Christmas trip to muggle-London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estabiloshed relationship, nothing else to note.

Going to London with Albus is a great idea. Finally away from the stress we get from school and away from family bothering us. That is a nice change. Yes, we do have the same dorm. That however does not always leads to quality time. Something we can now ger plenty of. Since it is Christmas break Christmas and New Years Eve are coming near. Celebrating that only with Albus, is exciting, but also a bit nerve wrecking. I want to make it as perfect as possible for him, even if I am not the Weasleys. 'But you matter the most to me,' Albus has told me when I explained that last month. 'I can survive one Christmas without my family,'   
It took time, but eventually I started to believe him. That does not stop my nerves right now. 'Scor, it is fine,' Al says.  
'Bu-' I start.  
'You know I really don't mind. Plus iIsended all my family Christmas cards with poinsettia flowers on it, to send them my wishes. I love you. That is why I want to be with you at Christmas.'  
That is so sweet. 'But your family means the world to you.'  
'Yes, and in my eyes, you're everything as well.'  
'I am glad we share that feeling.' I say. 'Up for a day and night in London?'   
Al nods.   
We did enjoy London thorough the day and we ended up in a skybar. That is where we still sit now, after a few cocktails. I feel a bit dizzy, but it is totally worth it. My company is amazing as usual and we have a great time. Being in Muggle London does not matter to us. Even tipsy we know to stay away from magic. Magic is not everything. While I drink my last Coca-Cola with rum, I look at the view over London. It looks amazing, even though you can't see much more than lights and contours because of the night. It still is a kind of magical, magic that wizards can't do themselfes. I tell this to Al. He nods. 'You know what I planned tomorrow?' he asks me.  
I shake my head. That sound kind of random and no, I don't know what he is talking about it. It is new to me. 'You see that ferris wheel?'  
'The London Eye?'  
Al nods. 'That is what I meant, yes. I reserved at sunset tomorrow,'  
'Realy?' I ask, suddenly excited. 'That's amazing!'  
'The least I could do after this,' he smiles.  
I shake my head and imagine tomorrow in my head. The view is amazing already. It can only be that much better at sunset, when you really can see everything. 'I love you,' I say suddenly.   
'I love you too Scorp,'


	5. White christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus writes a postcard to Scorpius.

'Dear Scorpius,' I start to write down. I begin to doubt myself. Is that not too formal? He is my best friend, so he deserves something good. Definitely now he just told me what they do at Malfoy Mannor every winter. His Christmas is not like the ones I always have, with my whole family. As Christmas should be. Scorpius told me that he is always only with his father. His mother works everytime at Christmas while she does not need to work. Draco Malfoy does celebrate with Scorpius, but I feel like I need to do something as well. I look down at the christmas card in front of me. It still only syas 'Dear Scorpius,'. Perhaps something to fill his stocking with is be a better idea, then I won't have to show him one of the cards my grandparents got all of their grandchildren to send to our friends.   
Despite them picking the cards out, this year the cards are actually nice. it is a snowy landscape, which makes me happy. I like snow a lot, expecially at Christmas. Snow is a part of Christmas, just as much as presents are. That's why I stick to the card. I end up with a few lines in green ink. It looks good enough, I think he will like it.


	6. A tale as old as time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorbus visiting Disneyland, while the weather is not exactly nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Belle and Gaston, or Disney(land). Just my mind.   
> And lets just pretend that the park does not close during bad weather.

'Do you really think going to Disneyland was a good idea with this weather,' Scorpius asks me skeptically.  
I nod. Even with the weather, I refuse to give in to him. Since he really didn't want to go when we planned this. However, he has never been to a amusement park. So I had to take him to one. Amusement parks really are one of the best things invented by Muggles. Besides that, I always liked the Muggle Disney films, so that's why my eye fell on Disneyland. 'Common Scorpius, amusement parks are great to go to on vacation. It is a great way to spent your spare time.'  
'That might be. But not with blustery winds like this, do you have a death wish?'  
'No. I didn't know that this would happen today!'   
How could i have known? The weather shouldn't be able to stop us either, even if it is not in our favor. We can handle some things. It does suck that all the outside attractions are closed. Luckily there are a few roofed rides. Walking through a partly empty park is also new for me and pretty awesome. 'Hmm. Well that's true, in some way,' Scorpius admits.   
Finally. 'However.'  
I see him grin playfully and hit him. That is just to annoy me, not nice of him. 'Don't be such an annoying-'  
'But that is why you like me so much,'   
I shake my head. 'Keep on dreaming.'  
An hour later I do have to give in. It really isn't as much fun when it rains like this. We walk covered to the entrance, so we can go home. Apparating right now would be too dangerous. There still are people walking around. Speaking of which, I see a girl in a yellow ballgown standing close to the entrance. I recognize her as Belle, from one of my favorite movies. Of course, Scorpius does not recognize her. That won't stop me. Excitely, I say 'hi' to the girl and tell her that I like her story. Just when she want to reply, the three of us see someone dressed as Gaston walk towards us. He puts his arm around the Belle. She shakes him off. 'You really don't know how to be nice, Gaston,' she says.  
Just then we all hear and see a thunderbolt. Before I know it, I am apparated to Malfoy manner. 

'Scorp, they saw us!' I exclaim in surprise.  
That was not planned 'I know.'  
I look at Scorpius. He looks away. 'I really don't like lightning, okay,' he says.   
I didn't knew he was afraid of anything, but it is not a shame. Not to me. I hug him. This doesn't make me like him any less. 'We can survive this,' I smile. 'You have me.'


	7. Period.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius' families are not that fond of each other.   
> Albus and Scorpius see each other again at a Christmas party and talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf and Vampire AU.   
> Sorry for the bad puns/jokes in advance.

If it was just another party, he would not dare to go to public spaces this close to full moon, but Albus just could not resist a good Christmas party. So here he was at a bar. Some of his friends were dancing.Albus himself drank some water. He knew he had time, so he decided to take the risk with this party this time. That did not mean that he wanted to get drunk. Not that he woudl change tonight, just because of his temper. Which was on edge around this time of the month. He hoped that it would be fine this night, since he didn't want to regret hs own decision.   
Albus knew nothing would happen as long as he kept away from the wrong people.. or undead things. Like his archenemies.Speaking of the devil, his classmate Scorpius walked towards him. 'Calm down,' he says. 'It is not like I'll attack you on a party,''You never know with you lot.'  
Scorpius family actually attacked him right after one party once, with their strenght and sharp teeth. The poison almost touched Albus' blood. He had never been so glad for humans in his life. They just came walking by, which stopped the Malfoys. He owed them his life. He still has a little scar from it and it was the worst pain he ever experienced. So according to himself, he deserved the distrust at the moment. 'We do enjoy Chrismas spirit. So it is temporary peace.' Scorpius added.  
Albus was not yet convinced by the words. He needed to see it, before he could try to believe it. Scorpius laughed then, which only confirmed Albus' thoughts and doubts. 'Peace?' he asked.  
Scorpius looked at him. 'I don't laugh because... I just had a funny passing thought.'  
'Yeah sure.'  
'You wnat to know what I thought, to see I really don't mean bad right now?'  
'Try your best.'  
'I thought,' Scorpius ignored Albus' dripping sarcasm. 'There is a lot of silver everywhere aruond christmas. In the tree, at the dinning table,'  
'Seriously,' Albus interupted.   
He coulc nto believe what he had just heard. 'Tinsels aren't from metal and you have other silverware than only from silver, ironical enough. Idiot. And you yourself can walk into light, so..'  
Albus stopped when he noticed Scorpius laughing at him. 'I was just provoking you. And the thought is funny, you have to admit,'  
'Haha. Very funny.'   
'Sheez, where is your sense of humour, Potter.' Scorpius said. I would almost ask if you are on your period, but you're a.. wait. you won't change tonight right?'  
'That is none of your business Malfoy.'  
Albus had had enough. He stood up and joined his friends on the dancefloor.


	8. Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Albus warm up inside after walking in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern no magic AU.   
> Getting together, with some fluffness/ bad humor.

We are walking outside in the snow. I feel snowflakes landing on top of my hair and hear my best friend walking next to me. I look at him and wonder what he is thinking. My mind wanders. It shifts to our parents, who strongly dislike each other, for no reason. At their prom, his dad took the girl my dad liked. They still make a fuss about it in each other presence. Even though they now are married and have arpt least one kid. So ridiculous. 'Albus,' my best friend, Scorpius, says. 'Perhaps we better go inside, you look cold.'  
'No I am not, I am fine.'  
Actually, I am not. I do am a little cold, but I am stubborn and I don't want this moment to end. His parents could be at his home. 'Oh yes?' Scorpus says scripticaly. 'That is why you look like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer?'  
'Hey!' I complain.  
'You really don't look okay.'  
I sigh, but do give in to him. Damn my heart. 

Inside, Scorpius makes some hot chocolate for us. I take one cup when he is done and we both sit on the cough in front of the television. He explains that his parents are with some family. I nod and turn the television on to a movie. However, Scoprius puts the movie on mute. 'What's wrong?' I ask worried.  
We both aren't from the sentimental stuff, but I do am worried for Scorpius. 'I can't keep this bottled up anymore,' He sighs.  
I look at him. 'Scorp?'  
This definitely isn't his usual self. He is acting strange, stranger than usual. 'Okay.' He actually looks terrified. 'If you want to go home after this, by my guest, but I might be fallig for you Al.'  
'You like me?' I ask, just to protect my hopes.  
He nods. I see him looking at me. 'You don't hate me, do you, even if you-'  
I stop him. 'Scorp, I could never hate you. Even if I didn't like you back, but I do.'   
I feel stragenly nervous in a way. He looks surprised and I try to assure him with a smile. Our eyes catch each other and we stare. It is strange, since talking like this is neither one of us best points. I take a shot and lean closer to him with my body. His face tells me I did the right thing. I smile and then look towards thr movie.  
'You know Al, I think you just died,' Scorpius says.  
Ilook surprised. 'Huh?'  
'Dumbledore just died.'  
'Way to be tactic Scorp, but I did know that, that doen't me-'  
'Albus Dumbledore,'  
I roll my eyes. Scorpius laughs. The idiot. 'You know,' Ibreak teh silence which follows next. 'I can't believe out of everybody, I ended up with you,'  
Scorpius looks curiously at me. 'I mean, I always saw you as straight and we were just best friends for such a long time. I dind't think you saw me as anything else,' I explain  
He laugs again. I look at him. 'I thought the same about you.' He says.   
'I guess we do really look alike in our manners,' I grin. 'And I don't think I really mind that,'  
Not at all.


	9. Candycanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius visits Albus' home for the first time. They end up decorating the Christmastree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern no magic AU.   
> First part is a day after the second part.   
> Kind of cracky I guess.

'We should have hung candy canes in there,' Albus says.  
I look at the tree, which we decorated yesterday. Albus'parents used to do it every year, but since I came for this years Christmas, their parents let Albus and me do it. 'Ýou think your family wold leave them be?'  
'Eh,'I Igot Albus 'But it just does belong in a tree,'  
I shake my head. 'Your vision is strange, and I am not going to redecorate the tree. You've seen me yesterday,' I say.  
I take a look at my arm. Albus smiles. 'Well in that case, we could sent them to our friends with Christmas wishes?'  
That's not a bad idea, however, it will take a few days. 'They won't be there in time for Christmas I am afraid,' I say, after logical thinking.  
'For new years eve then?'  
'Really, what's up with the candy canes and you?' I wonder.  
Albus seems obsessed with them, but I never heard him about it before yesterday. 'I realised how great they taste and how underrated they are. Not eating them is the most unforgiveable sin in this world!' He says smiling, while opening one candy cane.  
Yeah, my boyfriend lost his mind.

\---

My first time at Albus' parents house. My family is gone for Christmas, so his parents invited me. They are really nice so far, even Lily and James are. James grew up from high school. After lunch, Mr. and Miss. Potter ask Albus and me to decorate the Christmas tree. Apparantly, they usually do it themselves and want some help this year. Albus complains. 'That is not my task!'  
'This year you have help,' Mr. Potter says.  
He looks at me. 'I never did it before-' I start to say.   
Albus interups me.'See?'  
'But it could be fun,' I add.  
Albus looks at me. I smile. I like challenges. His parents thank us and leave us to an empty tree with boxes next to it. 'Scorp.. I know you like challenges..'  
'Exactly, and this is one as well.'  
'You're crazy,' Albus says.  
Nevertheless he opens the boxes wth ornaments. I pick out a red bauble and try o put it in one of the higher branches, since I am the taller one out of us. However I lose my balance and fall. Albus laughs. I look at him. 'Thanks a lot for helping me,'  
'You wanted a challenge. This clearly is,'  
'Not funny, Al.'  
'To me it is.' He grins, before he starts putting ornaments in the tree as well.   
I get up and help, carefully this time. I don't want to fall again.  
The tree looks lovely, when Albus and I step back. There only is something missing on top of it. 'Don't fall this time,' Albus says.  
I shake my head as I pick out a nice, fitting peak. I put it safely on top of the tree and want to stand steadily on the ground afterwards, but I misstep and almost fall again. I regain my balance just in time. Something Albus laighs about. I shake my head. 'Ha ha.' I say sarcastically.  
Albus just shrugs and looks at me. 'Great challenge, Scorp?' he smiles.


	10. Hexed mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus family does not like his boyfriend that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of angsty perhaps? But no serious harm is done in the end.

I sighed once again. I knew my family didn't like my boyfriend so much. This however, took the cake.  
James, Roxanne, Fred II and Rose worked together on this horrible plan. They were being nice to Scorpius. I told Scorp that they couldn't be trusted, but he wanted to give them an chance. Against my own judgment. It made me ignore the nagging feeling I had, but Scorp insisted that they were my family.  
My feelings were right. The little group got Scorpius alone and broke his trust. They hexed him with complicated spells, without thinking of the danger they brought Scorpius in. It might not have ended badly, only with red and green sparkles and a lot of shining gold wherever he walked, nevertheless it still gave me chills. They didn't know it didn't end up harming Scorp or not.  
I really wanted to hurt them back, for even thinking about harming Scorp like that. If only Lily and Scorp let me.


	11. Caught by a Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Albus in the kitchen of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only crazyness occurs.

'Don't you want to make a gingerbread man?' Albus, my best mate and boyfriend of one month, asks me.  
We stand in the Hogwarts kitchen. 'We aren't even supposed to be in here, are you out of your mind?'  
We are definitley going to be caught if we start baking. Detention on Christmas break wouldn't be that amazing. 'What's up with you, normally you're not as boring as Rose.'  
He is right, I can be daring if I want, but I am the most responsible one of the two of us. I see when it is too dangerous and with dorms close by. 'It is the kitchen,' I shake my head. 'You do not want to be caught by a Hufflepuff, do you?'  
'Not really, but that does not stop me. Just help me, please? I'll take all the blame.. unless you are afraid of food?'  
How could I be? I love food. 'That must be why you're so thin.'  
'Albus. Don't be a fool. I eat more than enough and you know that well enough.'  
'But..'  
'You see me eat everyday. Do you know how many toffees I have dropped in marshmallow fondue? Would I do that if food terrified me?'  
'Not exactly, you're- wait a second.. That might be why you like Bat's blood soup so much. It reminds you..'  
'It reminds me?'  
'Yeah.' Albus says thoughtfully, with a glance towards me. 'Scorpius, mate. Are you a vampire?  
'What? Where does that cone from? Why would you.. No I am not. I am just a Malfoy. Nothing else. I can't help my posture.'  
'You're still-,'   
Someone interrups Albus. I look at the doorway and see Hugo standing there. 'Albus and Scorpius. What are you two planning to do this time?'  
I shake my head.


	12. Home alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius alone around Christmas, since he does not get along with his grandparents anymore.

Father and Mother are getting ready to leave. They are going to Fathers parents, to wish them the best wishes for the new year. It is not for the first time that I am not joining this visit. My grandparents are not exactly happy with my choice of friends and after all these years I just don't want to hear it anymore. It makes no sense to me. I mean last names don't mean anything and my friends are Slytherins. Or relatives from those Slytherins. Sadly, they don't seem to think that houses are more important than some last names. I have changed my parents vision at last, but not my grandparents. Not that it matters so much. They do not feel like real family to me. Grandma can be nice in the end, but I have nothing with her husband and he has nothing with me.'Don't do anything stupid okay?' Mother says to me. 'We see you tomorrow.'  
I nod and let my parents out.  
Sitting at the dinnertable, I realize that being alone at Malfoy Manor is not that great. Normally I can think of something, however now I am starting to feel bored, I really do not know what to do. Normally, when I am at Hogwarts, I annoy Albus by the time I am bored like this. If only he was here. I asked if I could come over in advantage, before we got out of hogwarts Express. To my dissapointment, he said it was better if I did not come. I asked him why, but he would not answer to me. I still wonder what he hides, since I already met his parents. I don't see the problem. My eyes land on the window. I see clear moonlight shining. It looks like it is full moon. Not that I know any werewolves and yes, I would have noticed. Just like the Marauders did in their time.   
Albus once told me about them and he is not the only one who keeps them alive.


	13. Expecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus tries the Expecto Patronus spell.

Okay. So perhaps I need to think of more joyful memories to make this spell work. Dad had told me about 'Expecto Patronum' and ever since then, I am curious as to what would show up as spirit guardian for me. In my family it is a running joke that it will be a snake. I laugh with it, but I can't shut that possibility completely out. That scares me a bit. I seriously don't know what it would be. Scorpius, my best friend, helps me sometimes with practicing. Perhaps a memory from us together might help the spell? I am always quite fond of those memories, even though I won't ever admit that out loud.   
I try the charm out again and a silver glint comes out of my wand, for the first time in my life.


	14. Presents and questions you don't want to answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Albus and Scorpius seperately open their Christmas presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy ruins a bit of Albus' fun, unintentionally.

**Scorpius Malfoy POV**  
Mother, Father and I sit at the dinner table. We don't really celebrate Christmas day as everyone else does. We only have dinner and presents afterwards. We are eating currently, some typical turkey. Which tastes good to me. It is the only time Father and Mother cook together. I always like it when they do that. The dinner is still quite quiet. Mother gets the presents. She also probably purchased most of them. I smile about my presents, but I am not overly excited. It is not that I don't like them, that I do. I just don't really express it at home.  
**Albus Potter POV**  
Christmas morning! I run downstairs as the first one. This is my time to be young again. I know I have to wait before I can open the presents, but I already pick out my presents nevertheless. So I will know earlier what I get.  
Finally, my parents, Teddy, James, Lily, Rose, Hugo and their parents all are downstairs. Teddy laughs at me. 'Hey,' I say. 'You can't completely blame me!'  
'You didn't grow up at all,' He grins.  
'Christmas just makes me happy, may I open my presents now?'  
I look at dad. He shakes his head about me, but nods. I spend most of the day admiring my new stuff, after putting the knitted sweater away. Dinner is ready before I know it. We have a good time at dinner and joke around. 'So,' Teddy smiles at me, just when there finally is a quiet moment. 'Is there a girl in your life?'  
'Teddy!' I exclaim.  
There went the fun part. Rose, Hugo, Lily and James snort. Which makes Dad, Teddy and everyone else look at them and at me. 'Ooh. There is,' Teddy grins. 'Tell me about her,'  
'No.' I say.  
Not right now, with everybody around me. 'Albus,' Dad starts. 'You can tell us, as long as you don't get her pregnant before you are a bit older.'  
'Dad!' I say. 'We aren't having this talk right now.'  
I ignore Rose who whispers that a talk won't be neccesairy, but aunt Hermione heard it. I see her put the pieces together. 'Oh,' she says.  
Everyone looks at her. 'I just remmembered a story.' She says. 'Before Ron and I kissed,' She starts.  
I owe her one.


	15. A devils plan.. 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius has some fun with Albus, Albus doesn't like it.

For some idiotic reason, Scorpius thought it was funny to go on and hide all of my clothes. I don't see the fun. I won't walk around the school in my underpants. Neither in my pyjamas or school robes. It is nearing Christmas, I want to wear something nice when I am allowed something else than ropes. The only other piece of clothing left in my trunk is not an option either, and he knew that. I will not wear grandma's Christmas jumper. It may be in the color of my house, for as far as pine green comes close to that, however. That doesn't mean that I will wear it. I don't even have any nice pants to go with it. Stupid Malfoy. I have no way to come out of this room. Now I miss all the actual fun.  
My eyes then land on another open trunk. Two can play the game.


	16. .. and its payback. 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two can play the prank game.

Lily comes up to me. 'Scorpius,' she asks. 'Where is my brother?'  
'Why would I know?' I answer innocently.  
'This isn't him and you room with him, you know it!'  
She is way too smart for a Gryffindor. 'No Lily,' I start.  
Then I hear laughing. I turn around to the entrance of the great hall and see, speaking of the devil, Albus there. Not in the sweater I hoped for, but in something else. Something fairly familiar. He walks towards us. Lily looks at him. 'What are you wearing Albus?' she asks.  
'What does it look like?' He smiles..  
'Some loose pants, definitely not yours, with a dark green shirt with smiling chestnuts on it. What even is that?'  
'Not mine either,'   
Albus grins to me. I feel like he did more than just wearing my clothes, perhaps being smart runs in their family.


	17. Christmas time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and thoughts about marriage, close to his own wedding.

A Christmas wedding would be perfect, that would match my love and my favorite time of the year. I never pictured myself married, but it is funny how people can change you. Not that anything else matters so much to me. We decided together to let my sister and our mothers do the rest. The date was the only thing we picked, next to the taste of the wedding cake. I look at my proposal ring. Scorpius proposed to me in the best way possible. The ring is even better. It has a silver thin band and is on the inside engraved with our aniversairy date. It also has one little snow white stone in the middle. Scorpius told me that was because of his haircolor, but I know he also did it because it represents winter. To match my favorite time of the year. I feel so happy with him.


	18. Soda pop cans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius on the night after Christmas. (That it is Christnas time is not very clear)

I open my eyes and see a grey rock underneath me. It doesn't look that comfortable, but I feel safe on here. Somewhere in my mind a question lingers. How did I get here? Just minutes ago I was having a Christmas.. Oh, look at the wonderfull grass around the rock. It looks spring green and healthy, however some spots of look darker and and a bit dirty. They look almost like Brunswick green, which is not a good sign. When I look more focused I also see some cans in the grass. An even worse sign. I start to wonder. There must be something I could do to help this field. This can't go on any longer. People shouldn't help the earth to destruction. With a sudden feeling of charity, I plan on picking up the cans. Not a great step for the workd, but everything starts with a small step and every step can make a difference.  
Something stops me along the way. I am still able to move and nothing psysical holds me back. The only thing is, I slide. How can I slide like this? My eyes examinate my body, which jumps in shock. Where a normal human body should be, is now sitting a venomous snake body. What the.. okay. I may sit in Slytherin, just like most of my family, but that does not make that me a snake in real life. Albus and the other Slytherins aren't either, so this makes no sense at all. Nevertheless, I move on and slide towards the cans in the almost-Brunswick-green grassspot. I notice that they look a lot like all kinds of Muggle acidic soda pops. I shake my head -Let me call it that. I am human.- before I pick the cans up. Soda pops? Yuck. I slide as fast as I can towards the nearest trash bin and throw the cans into it. Pfew. Finally rid of them.  
I turn around a few seconds later. A lion stands in front of me. 'Malfoy,' it says, with Albus' brothers voice. Warily, I look at him. 'What do you want?' I hiss.  
Almost naturally a fart excapes me. The lion looks disgusted by it. 'See!' he starts. 'You're no good to my family, you turn us into snakes. And you fart when you see us. You aren't a skunk.'  
'I don't usually do that,' I defend myself. 'And your fur smells worse than my fart. Aside from that. I do not and cannot change Albus. He will always stay the lion he is.'  
What am I talking about? 'You do change him,' another lion says. Its voice sounds familiar to me. I try to sneak away, since this discussion is nonsense, but I see that I am surrounded by lions. I will never be faster than them. The only thing I can think of when they walk threatening towards me, is that I must fight. There is no other option. Not in my head. 'And now you'll pay,' the second lion says.  
It stands right in front of me. The pieces come together. I know who this is. She steps even closer to me and stands in attacking mode. I start to panic, with no way out. 'Lily. No!' I scream helplessly.  
'Malfoy. Wake up!'  
Albus. I open my eyes and look into a pair of worrying eyes. 'Finally' Albus says relieved. 'That were ten long minutes. You had me worried there, Scorp.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cracky dreams, luckily Albus can wake Scorpius up.  
> Apparently, snakes fart if they feel threathened.


End file.
